Games: Couple Forever?
by BabyXiaoLu
Summary: Summary: "Kalian hanya melakukan fanservice yang romantis. Pastikan terlihat nyata. Aku yakin ini akan mejadi Games yang paling fenomenal". Bisakah 2 Group K-Pop besar Korea menjalani sebuah Games yang bisa membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta? DBSK SUPER JUNIOR EXO COUPLE GENDERSWITCH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Games: Couple Forever?

Author: Yerin Kim

Cast:

Boys In Heaven (BIN)

Jung Yunho/U-Know (Namja)

Choi Siwon (Namja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Shim Changmin/Max (Namja)

Wu Yi Fan/Kris (Namja)

Kim Jong Myun/ Suho (Namja)

Kim Jong Dae/Chen (Namja)

Park Chanyeol (Namja)

Kim Jongin/Kai (Namja)

Oh Sehun (Namja)

Girls World (GW)

Kim Jaejoong (Yeoja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Kim Kibum (Yeoja)

Kim Min Seok/Xiumin (Yeoja)

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Zhang Yixing/Lay (Yeoja)

Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)

Do Kyungsoo/D.O (Yeoja)

Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)

Summary: "Kalian hanya melakukan fanservice yang romantis. Pastikan terlihat nyata. Aku yakin ini akan mejadi Games yang paling fenomenal". Bisakah 2 Group K-Pop besar Korea menjalani sebuah Games yang bisa membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta?

Warning: Genderswitch, Disini aku bikin lagu-lagu SNSD jadi lagu Girls World, jadi untuk para SONE aku minta maaf and ijin. Ini Cuma fic jadi mohon di maklumi. Terus yang Boy In Heaven aku singkat Bin coz kalau BIH jadi gimana gitu.

_-O-_

"_Games ini tidak hanya mengajarkan bagaimana kalian bekerjasama. Tapi juga mengajarkan bagaimana menyatukan hati"_

Prolog:

"Kalian tahu kenapa kalian aku panggil?" tanya Lee SoMan

Semua member BIN dan GW menggeleng pelan. Mereka juga bingung dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa mereka di panggil.

"Kalian mendapat sebuah reality show yang mengharuskan kalian bekerja sama. Tidak hanya itu, acara ini juga mengharuskan kalian berpasangan."

Member BIN maupun GW saling berpandangan bingung.

"Kalau boleh tahu, acara apa yang kami bintangi sajangnim?" tanya Yunho selaku leader dari BIN.

"Kalian akan membintangi... Couple Forever" jawab SoMan

"MWOYAAAAAA" teriak semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali SoMan.

"Ishhh... bisakah kalian mengecilkan volume suara kalian? Kalian mau membuatku tuli hah?" Ujar SoMan sambil menutup kupingnya.

"Sajangnim, bukankah acara itu hanya untuk pasangan? Dan pasangan yang akan menjadi bintangnya hanya 1 namja dan 1 yeoja yang artinya hanya ada 1 pasangan?" kali ini Jaejoong sang leader GW buka suara.

"Ne. Memang. Tapi untuk edisi bulan ini lebih spesial karena bulan ini adalah bulan valentine." Jawab SoMan santai

"Tapi, jumlah kami dan GW berbeda. Kami 10 sedangkan GW ada 9 orang." Ujar Chen.

"Hohohoho... tenang saja Changmin tidak akan ikut karena dia yang akan menjadi MCnya bersama IU"

"Yah~ sajangnim kenapa aku tidak ikut? Akukan ingin couplean sama Bummie Noona" keluh Changmin dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Yunho.

"Aku yakin Bummie Noona tidak akan mau berpasangan denganmu."

"Enak aja! Kibum Noona apa kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Changmin pada Kibum. Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita akan membahas pembagian couple. Untuk yang satu ini kita akan menggunakan official pairing. Yunho dan Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Siwon dan Kibum. Untuk yang lain, kita akan mengundinya" kata SoMan

"Kenapa Bummie Noona selalu berpasangan dengan Siwon hyung?" tanya Changmin sebal. Dari dulu dia selalu meminta agar sekali-kali di pasangkan dengan Kibum, tetapi manajemen selalu menolaknya. Padahal dia yakin bahwa kalau mereka jadi couple maka shipper mereka akan banyak seperti YunJae. Huft... SM memang tidak adil

"Ini ada 12 kertas yang bertuliskan angka 1 sampai 6. Setiap angka ada 2 dan yang mendapat angka sama berarti itu adalah couplenya" SoMan menyebar 12 kertas yang sudah di gulung di tengah meja. Ke 12 orang yang belum mendapat couple berbondong-bondong mengambil kertas itu

"Sudah dapat semua?" tanya SoMan

Semua mengangguk

"Oke. Buka sekarang"

Mereka membuka kertas secara serempak

Nomor 1: Suho dan Lay

Nomor 2: Kris dan Tao

Nomor 3: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

Nomor 4: Kai dan Kyungsoo

Nomor 5: Chen dan Xiumin

Nomor 6: Sehun dan Luhan

_-O-_

Dorm GW

"Huweeee Jijie kenapa aku harus dengan Kris Gege? Bagaimana ini?" Tao terus berguling di ruang tengah dorm GW. Rambut yeoja tertinggi di GW itu tampak kusut

"Sssst tenanglah maknae. Aku juga sedang frustasi kenapa aku harus dengan si setan kecil itu?" Luhan memijit kepalanya yang pening. 'Harusya aku pilih yang pojok tado' keluhnya dalam hati

"Sudahlah. Kalian tidak usah menyesali undian itu. Kita jalani saja apa yang ada" nasehat Jaejoong.

"Eonni enak sudah berpasangan dengan namjachingu sendiri." Sindir Xiumin. Yeoja berpipi chubby itu mengerucutkan birbirnya membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

"Tenang saja, kalian pasti akan menikmatinya. Aku Yakin Itu"

_-O-_

Dorm BIN

"Aku rasa kalian senang sekali" kata Yunho. Sekarang para Member Boys In Heaven sedang berada di ruang TV. Setelah rapat selesai, mereka langsung mengadakan rapat kecil di dorm

"hehehe aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan berpasangan dengan Kyungsoo Noona hyung. Mungkin kita jodoh" tampaknya Kai sangat senang berpasangan dengan Kyungsoo

"Aku juga hyung. Semoga dengan acara ini May Little Deer bisa ditaklukkan" Sehun tersenyum senang. Bahkan saat sesudah sampai di dorm tadi dia langsung menari MIROTIC. Mungkin kalau tidak di seret Siwon ke ruang tengah dia tidak akan berhenti menari sampai pagi

"Ne. Aku yakin games ini akan menyenangkan" kata Kyuhyun menyeringai

Yang lain hanya mengannguk setuju

Apakah benar GAMES ini akan menyenangkan?

Kita lihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya...

**To Be Continue/Delete**

_-O-_

**Review ne ^_^... Gomawo! **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Games: Couple Forever?

Author: Yerin Kim

Cast:

Boys In Heaven (BIN)

Jung Yunho/U-Know (Namja)

Choi Siwon (Namja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Shim Changmin/Max (Namja)

Wu Yi Fan/Kris (Namja)

Kim Jong Myun/ Suho (Namja)

Kim Jong Dae/Chen (Namja)

Park Chanyeol (Namja)

Kim Jongin/Kai (Namja)

Oh Sehun (Namja)

Girls World (GW)

Kim Jaejoong (Yeoja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Kim Kibum (Yeoja)

Kim Min Seok/Xiumin (Yeoja)

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Zhang Yixing/Lay (Yeoja)

Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)

Do Kyungsoo/D.O (Yeoja)

Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)

Summary: "Kalian hanya melakukan fanservice yang romantis. Pastikan terlihat nyata. Aku yakin ini akan mejadi Games yang paling fenomenal". Bisakah 2 Group K-Pop besar Korea menjalani sebuah Games yang bisa membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta?

Warning: Genderswitch, Disini aku bikin lagu-lagu SNSD jadi lagu Girls World, jadi untuk para SONE aku minta maaf and ijin. Ini Cuma fic jadi mohon di maklumi. Terus yang Boy In Heaven aku singkat Bin coz kalau BIH jadi gimana gitu. Trus nanti SNSD juga ada dan SNSD nanti pakai lagunya F(X)

_-O-_

"_Games ini tidak hanya mengajarkan bagaimana kalian bekerjasama. Tapi juga mengajarkan bagaimana menyatukan hati"_

_-O-_

"Agenda hari ini apa Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong pada manajer GW. Saat ini GW sedang berada di van menuju tempat syuting

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan foto untuk promosi program ini. Mungkin ini akan memakan waktu seharian. Dan jadwal kalian hari ini hanya sesi foto ini" terang sang manajer.

"Wooooo Laut. Apa kita akan syunting disini?" tanya Tao. Pandangannya tetap terfokus pada pemandangan indah di luar. Hamparan pasir dan desiran ombak di sisi jalan menyertai perjalanan mereka.

"Ne. Kita akan melakukan sesi foto disini. PDnya tidak mengatakan apa konsepnya. Tapi mungkin tak jauh-jauh dari tema laut" ujar manajer menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Member GW yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka tak mau ambil pusing tentang tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan acara ini.

"Yosh. Kita sudah sampai. Ayo anak-anak kita turun" manajer membuka pintu mobil terlebih dahulu dan diikuti member GW

"WOAAA... indah sekali" kagum Sungmin.

"Ayo kita foto-foto dulu" ajak Jaejoong kepada dongsaengnya. Merekapun bernarsis-narsis ria sebelum melakukan jadwal hari ini.

Ckrek

Ckrek

Ckrek

Ckrek

"Bagaimana hasilnya eonni?" tanya Luhan

"kita lihat sama-sama" Jaejoong segera membuka folder foto di cameranya. Mereka tampak serius meneliti setiap foto yang diambil.

"Ini kepala siapa?" tanya Kibum menunjuk sebuah kepala di antara gambar Jaejoong dan Xiumin

"Ada 3 kepala tidak dikenal. Jangan-jangan hantu" kata Lay

"MWO? Hantu?" teriak Tao. Tubuhnya mulai sedikit bergetar saat mendengar kata hantu keluar dari mulut jiejienya.

"Itu kepala kami noona" tiba-tiba suara terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Membuat yeoja-yeoja cantik itu berjengit kaget. Kemudian mereka berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Sontak mata mereka melotot melihat siapa yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Hehehehe... baguskan noona foto kami. Kami tidak akan memungut biaya kepada noona karena sudah mengambil foto kami. Biasanya fans akan susah mendapatkan foto kami. Tapi untuk noona-noona yang cantik, kami berikan gratis" ujar pemilik suara tadi –yang ternyata Sehun. Di belakang Sehun berdiri Chanyeol dan Kai yang memasang tampang semanis mungkin di depan member GW.

"Ternyata yang di foto beneran hantu" ujar Baekhyun. Lalu dia beralih menatap Jaejoong

" Hapus aja eonni. Gambarnya jelek. Blur gitu."

"MWO? YAK! Baekhyun noona, gambar kami itu limited edision. Harusnya kamu bangga bisa foto bersama kami bukan malah di hapus" kata Kai kesal.

"Bangga apanya. Malah aku teramat sial fotoku ada gambarmu. Seperti noona muda dan majikannya tahu" ujar Baekhyun sebal

"YAK!-"

"Sudah-sudah. Waktu kita tidak banyak. Sekarang ganti baju sana" kata manajer GW memotong ucapan Kai. Mereka semua mangangguk patuh dan menuju bilik masing-masing group

_-O-_

BIN side

"Dengan pakaian ini. Aku yakin my deer Luhan noona akan langsung mimisan melihatku. Kkekekeke" kata Sehun PD. Mau tau apa yang di pakai members BIN untuk foto kali ini? Oke aku akan deskripsikan. Sekarang members BIN memakai celana kain berwarna merah sepanjang lutut. Sedangkan atasannya mereka toples (bayangkan pakaiannya kayak 2PM di Caribbean Bay). Badan mereka yang tegap dan berotot sedikit diberi olesan agar terlihat seksi (bayangin EXO oppadeul punya otot ABS)

"Ayo keluar. Jangan sampai manajer hyung marah karena kita mengulur-ulur waktu" kata Yunho.

GW side

"Uh~ Apa benar kita akan memakai ini?" gumam Kyungsoo yang sedang mematutkan tubuhnya di cermin.

"Bukankan kita sering memakai pakaian seperti ini" kata Xiumin menanggapi gumaman Kyungsoo (bayangin baju yang di pakai GW kayak baju yang di pakai SNSD di Caribbean Bay)

"Tapi tidak sependek ini juga celananya. Masa' pas sekali di bawah butt."

"Bukankah ini terlihat seksi."

"Ayo ladies... saatnya sesi foto" manajaer GW menggiring GW untuk keluar dari tenda ganti.

Sesi foto kali ini mungkin agak terlihat berlebihan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Maklum, untuk episode bulan ini acara Couple Forever menggaet 2 bintang papan atas Korea. Terlihat banyak kru hilir mudik sepanjang pantai sambil membawa alat-alat untuk keperluan foto.

"Hyung... noona-noona cantik mana ya?" tanya Kai. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri belakang depan guna mencari 9 bidadari-bidadari cantik.

"Molla" jawab Yunho. Mata musangnya juga tengah mencari sang pujaan hati yang tak kunjung menampakkan wujudnya.

"Hey... kenapa malah bengong disini? Cepat temui sutradaranya" kata sang manajer

Members BIN menuju sang sutradara. Rupanya disana sudah ada members GW yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan sutradara.

Croot

Croot

Croot

Croot

Croot

"Ugh~ Hyung kami butuh tissue" kata Chen

"ASTAGA! Kenapa kalian jadi mimisan berjamaah begini? Park-ssi tolong ambilkan tissue" manajer BIN heboh sendiri saat melihat Chen, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun yang mimisan. Sedangkan Yunho, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Kris hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah datar 'ckckc... kalau mata masih polos, lihat begini saja sudah mimisan. Bagaiman kalau lihat yang lebih HOT?' batin mereka berempat. OMO! Jadi mata mereka sudah tidak polos lagi?

Setelah acara mimisan berjamaah members BIN, mereka segera menemui sutradara dan mulai proses foto.

"Oke. Couplenya sudah ditentukan sekarang kita mulai sesi foto teasernya. Yang pertama Yunho dan Jaejoong dulu. Kalian berdua cepata ke set" ujar sutradara memberi pengarahan. Yunho dan Jaejoong segera masuk set foto.

"Yunho-ah kamu peluk pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong-ah kamu peluk leher Yuho. Dan dekatkan wajah sampai hidung kalian bersentuhan" suruh sutradara. Yunho dan Jaejoong melakukan apa yang di arahkan sutradara tadi

"Kamu terlihat seksi dengan baju ini Boo" bisik Yunho

"Terima Kasih" Jaejoong tersenyum manis

Creek

"Oke. Next. Gaya lain yang lebih intim" dan mulailah sesi foto YunJae

2. SiBum

"Siwon-ah kau angkat Kibum dari depan. Sangga buttnya dengan kedua lenganmu. Kibum-ah kau pegang bahu Siwon. Tekuk kakimu ke belakang. Tatap Siwon dengan penuh cinta. Mengerti?" Siwon dan Kibum mengangguk dan mulai berpose

"Sudah lama kita tidak sedekat ini"-Siwon

"Ya.. lama sekali"-Kibum

Creek

"Kyuhyun-ah gendong Sungmin ala pengantin. Sungmin-ah kalungkan kedua lenganmu di leher Kyuhyun. Tatap matanya dan tersenyum" KyuMin mulai berpose

"Kamu cantik"-Kyuhyun

"Tapi tak secantik Seohyunkan"-Sungmin

4. KrisTao

"Kris gendong Tao di punggung. Tao kalungkan lenganmu di leher Kris. Tengokkan kepamu ke arah Kris. Kris kamu tengok nalik ke Tao. Senyum" Kris segera berjongkok di depan Tao. Tapi tao tidak juga naik ke punggung Kris

"Tao... cepat lakukan. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu"-Kris

"Ta-tapi Ge"-Tao

"Jangan takut... aku akan menjagamu"-Kris

Tao akhirnya naik ke punggung Kris. Dan mereka mulai berpose

5. SuLay

"Lay duduk. Suho tiduran dengan Paha Lay sebagai bantal. Lihat mata satu sama lain. Tersenyum. Lay usap kepala Suho"

"Aku baru tau kalau dilihat dari dekat kamu cantik juga"-Suho

"Memang dari dulu"-Lay

5. ChenMin

"Chen da Xiumin duduk bersebelahan. Chen letakkan tanganmu di punggang Xiumin. Dekatkan kepala kalian seakan-akan kalian akan berciuman. Tapi jangan tutup mata. Senyum"

"Chen.. wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?"-Xiumin

"ak-aku ti-tidak apa-apa noona"-Chen

"Beneran?"-Xiumin

"Y-ya"-Chen

"Ya sudah"-Xiumin

"Huft..."-Chen

7. ChanBaek

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergandengan tangan. Baekhyun kamu di depan bikin seolah-olah kamu menarik tangan Chanyeol trus kamu tengok ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum. Oke mulai"

"Rasanya mimpi bisa dekat denganmu"-Chanyeol

"Rasanya sebuah kutukan kalau dekat denganmu"-Baekhyun

"MWO?"-Chanyeol

8. KaiSoo

"Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk dengan punggun saling menempel. Tangan kalian berpegangan. Fokuskan pandangan pada tangan kalian. Senyum"

"Tangan noona halus sekali"-Kai

"Ternyata kulitmu memang hitam ya Kai. Tidak heran kalau kamu di panggil Kkamjong"-Kyungsoo

"Yang itu memang takdir noona"-Kai

"Yeah"-Kyungsoo

9. HunHan

"Sehun pelu Luhan dari belakang. Kaitkan tanganmu di depan perut Luhan. Luhan tumpukkan tanganmu di atas tangan Sehun. Pandangan Lurus kedepan. Senyum"

"Luhan noona wangi sekali"-Sehun

"Sehun jelek sekali"-Luhan

"Aku tampan noona"

"Yeah.. dalam mimpimu"-Luhan

"Oke. Sekarang kita ambil foto semua couple. Posenya sama semua. Untuk namja tangan di taruh di pinggang yeoja. Yeoja taruh telapak tangan dipundak namja. Pandangan semua ke kamera. Pasang muka menggoda. Yak! 1 2 3"

Ckreek

_-O-_

"Bummie-ah... bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" ajak Siwon. Ia mencekal pergelangan tangan Kibum. Mencegah sang yeoja pergi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan oppa" Kibum menyentakkan tangannya kuat. Membuat pegangan Siwon terlepas

"Ta-tapi..." Siwon mencoba mencegah Kibum kembali.

"Cerita kita sudah usai oppa. Jadi kita tak perlu membicarakannya lagi" ujar Kibum. Lalu dia berlari kecil menuju tempat eonni dan dongsaengnya.

'Cerita kita memang sudah usai. Tetapi cintaku tak pernah usai untukmu Kibummie'

_-O-_

"Ini untukmu" Kyuhyun menyerahkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengambil minuman itu dari tangan kyuhyun

"Kau tahu noona, tadi kau sangat cantik" puji Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menatap sendu ke arah depan

Drrt.. Drrttt

"Eoh? Seohyun? Aku pergi dulu ya noona" Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini menatap sendu punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

'Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyunnie.. tak sadarkah kau tentang perasaanku?'

_-O-_

TBC

_-O-_

**Annyeong... aku kembali lagi...**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan... ternyata membuat fanfic dengan 9 couple main cast itu susah... aku harus membagi plot agar rata... **

**Kalau ada typo(s) aku minta maaf dan aku juga minta saran dari reader tentang tulisanku**

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang sudah review... review lagi ne**

**Maaf jika tidak bisa bales riview satu-satu.. insyaALLAH chapter depan bisa bales #AMIN**

**Ne... yang terakhir mohon RIVIEW nya ya... ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Games: Couple Forever?

Author: Yerin Kim

Cast:

Boys In Heaven (BIN)

Jung Yunho/U-Know (Namja)

Choi Siwon (Namja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Shim Changmin/Max (Namja)

Wu Yi Fan/Kris (Namja)

Kim Jong Myun/ Suho (Namja)

Kim Jong Dae/Chen (Namja)

Park Chanyeol (Namja)

Kim Jongin/Kai (Namja)

Oh Sehun (Namja)

Girls World (GW)

Kim Jaejoong (Yeoja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Kim Kibum (Yeoja)

Kim Min Seok/Xiumin (Yeoja)

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Zhang Yixing/Lay (Yeoja)

Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)

Do Kyungsoo/D.O (Yeoja)

Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)

Summary: "Kalian hanya melakukan fanservice yang romantis. Pastikan terlihat nyata. Aku yakin ini akan mejadi Games yang paling fenomenal". Bisakah 2 Group K-Pop besar Korea menjalani sebuah Games yang bisa membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta?

Warning: Genderswitch, Disini aku bikin lagu-lagu SNSD jadi lagu Girls World, jadi untuk para SONE aku minta maaf and ijin. Ini Cuma fic jadi mohon di maklumi. Terus yang Boy In Heaven aku singkat Bin coz kalau BIH jadi gimana gitu. Trus nanti SNSD juga ada dan SNSD nanti pakai lagunya F(X)

_-O-_

"_Games ini tidak hanya mengajarkan bagaimana kalian bekerjasama. Tapi juga mengajarkan bagaimana menyatukan hati"_

_-O-_

"Annyeoong semuaaaa..." IU membuka acara dengan salam hangat. Di sampingnya ada Changmin yang memansang senyum lima jarinya.

"Ne oppa hari ini kita akan memulai episode pertama Games: Couple Forever?" kata IU semangat

"Ne.. dan sekarang kita ada di Myeongdong.. Wowowowo... ah... ada banyak makanan di sini" Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah. Air liurnya nyaris menetes saat melihat begitu banyak makanan yang terpajang di berbagai toko.

"Yah oppa... kenapa pikiranmu hanya makanan?... hari ini kita akan banyak bermain permainan seru..." protes IU.

"Yah.. aku tahu aku tak akan lupa dengan itu.. Oke boleh kita mulai acaranya?" tanya Changmin pada kamera

"Oppa kita sudah memulainya sejak 10 menit yang lau.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne.. dan kau membuat kesan terbaik saat pertama kali membuka acara"

"Aku memang yang terbaik.."

"Yah... aku menyesal mengucapkan itu.."

"Hey.. harusnya kamu senang karena bisa berpartner dengan ku"

"Itu seperti kutukan bagiku.."

"Kau tahu.. Angelina Joli bahkan pernah memintaku menjadi lawan mainnya di salah satu filmnya.. tapi aku tak bisa.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saat aku ingin menerimanya Sehun menyiramku dengan air.. dan semuanya bubar"

"Yak! Bilang saja hanya mimpi"

"Aku tak bilang itu nyata kan?"

"Aku merasa terbodohi denganmu.."

"Makanya kalau kau ingin tak merasa bodoh jangan pernah dekat dengan orang jenius sepertiku"

"PD-nim apa aku boleh berganti partner..." IU memasang puppy eyesnya. Dan kamera hanya menggeleng membuat IU mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau takkan bisa menggantikanku... karena aku takkan tergantikan" Changmin ber-smirk ria

"Ya.. aku mengalah.." IU kembali membaca kertas di tangannya

"Oppa.. saatnya kita memanggil bintangnya... wah... aku tak sabar bertemu GW eonnideul.. Kyaaa aku benar-benar ngefans dengan mereka..." mata IU berkilat senang

"Yah... kau tak tahu seberapa tampan members bandku?"

"Aku tahu... Boys In Heaven.. boyband yang mempunya fandom terbesar di dunia..."

"Kau terlalu memuji aku"

"Siapa yang memujimu? Aku berpikir betapa imutnya maknaemu"

"Benarkah? Aku tak berpikir seperti itu... dia bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan "S" dengan benar"

"Okey dan aku tak ingin berbicara lagi denganmu" IU cemberut dan Changmin hanya bisa tertawa geli

"Kita langsung saja ya... kita sambut bintang kita GW and BIN" dan sorak sorai terdengar di sekitar mereka. Para penonton yang sudah memadati area tersebut dengan semangat menyembut dua artis papan atas yang akan segera datang. Dan teriakan mereka makin menggelegar saat dari jaug terlihat Bus besar dengan tulisan "Games: Couple Forever" terpajag di depannya. Tak berselang lama, bus tersebut sudah sampai di tempat Changmin dan IU berada.

"Wooooowww... aku sudah tidak sabar melihat mereka... Okey kita sambut couple pertama" kata IU antusias.

"Wooooww... YUNJAE.. kyaaa Jae Eonni kau sangat cantik"-IU

"Ah... Yunho hyung sangat beruntung"-Changmin

Yunjae keluar dari bus sambil berpegangan tangan. Sesekali mereka melambaikan tangan menyapa penggemar mereka yang sudah berteriak histeris menyambut mereka.

"Kyaaa... Sibum.. lihat-lihat mereka sangat serasi... snow white dengan pangeran berkuda putih"-IU

"Harusnya aku yang jadi pengerannya... Siwon hyung akan ku racun kau dengan apel merah"-Changmin

Sibum keluar dari bus. Tampak tangan Siwon yang bertengger manis di pinggang ramping Kibum

"Wooooowww... Kyumin..."-IU

"Tak kusangka ternyata pangeran setan bisa mendapatkan kelinci polos itu"-Changmin

Kyumin keluar dari bus. Mereka berjalan bak penganti yang mau menikah di altar. Tangan Sungmin mengampit tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoooo... Itu Sulay... Suho oppa mendapatkan unicorn cantik"-IU

"Harusnya Lay dengan Siwon Hyung.. sama-sama kuda"-Changmin

Sulay keluar dari bus. Mereka tampak masih malu-malu. Terlihat dari wajah Lay maupun Suho yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Kyaaaa itu ChenMin... Chen oppa aku padamu"-IU

"Kalajengking dengan Baozi.. itu sungguh tak masuk akal"-Changmin

ChenMin keluar dari bus sambil loncat-loncat tak jelas.

"KaiSoo...wooooowww"-IU

"Mereka seperti foto... hitam putih..."-Changmin

Kai keluar dengan menggandeng Kyungsoo. Tampak dia sangat senang. Terbukti dari senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir seksinya.

"Kyyaaaaa... HunHan... aigoo mereka sangat manis"-IU

"Enak sekali maknae itu... dapat rusa cantik"-Changmin

HunHan keluar dengan posisi Sehun menggendong Luhan di belakang dan mengajaknya lari. Hal itu mendapat respon berupa jeritan dan pukulan dari sang rusa manis

"KrisTao... kyaaa..."-IU

"Kalau ini pasangan beda alam... masa' naga sama panda.. bagaimana anak mereka nanti?"-Changmin

Kris turun lebih dulu. Dan saat Tao ingin menuruni bus Kris langsung menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin. Menuai pekikan kecil dari panda cantik itu.

"ANNYEOOOONG" sapa members GW dan BIN –minus Changmin-.

"Annyeooong oppadeul eonnideul... aigooo aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian secara live dan dekat... rasanya sepeti mimpi" kata IU

"Aku saja yang melihat mereka –nunjuk members BIN- setiap hari rasanya sepet... apalagi sama dia –nunjuk kyu-" kata Changmin

"YAK! Kau ingin mati eoh? Kau saja tak bertemu aku sedetik saja bisa malarindu berkepanjangan" Kyu menunjuk balik Changmin

"Mwo? Yak! Yang benar saja! Siapa yang merindukanmu? Yang ada kau yang merindukanku... tiap hari mengikutiku kemana saja sampai tak ada satupun yeoja yang mau berdekatan denganku gara-gara kau yang selalu menempel" omel Changmin.

"Kau saja yang tak laku... pesonamu sungguh buruk" ejek Kyuhyun

"Yak!-"

"STOP" sebelum perdebatan dua setan semakin menjadi, Yunho selaku leader segera menghentikan debat tak bermutu dari kedua setan tampan tersebut.

"Kalian mempermalukanku" keluh Yunho

"Hyungkan tak punya malu" ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Yak! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" Yunho mengusap wajahnya frustasi

"Okey... kita kembali ke acara... Ne oppadeul dan eonnideul akan mendapatkan misi hari ini apa kalian siap?" tanya IU

"NE" jawab mereka serempak.

IU memberikan mereka amplop berisikan misi pada masing-masing couple

**Mission:**

**Masing-masing couple harus berbelanja bahan makanan dengan uang yang sudah di sediakan. Kalian hanya mempunyai waktu 15 menit untuk berbelanja.**

Teng Teng Teng

Suara lonceng membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat mereka segera berlari menuju minimarket terdekat

"HWAITING OPPADEUL EONNIDEUL" teriak IU. Sedangkan Changmin hanya memutar matanya malas.

TBC

**Heheheh maaf chingudeul aku potong sampai di sini... soalnya pas gamenya sengaja aq buat chapter sendiri jadikan hanya fokus pada game saja...**

**Maaf buat yang sudah nunggu ni FF.. jeongmal mianhae yaw**

**Last... review please**


End file.
